DE 103 33 204 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for measuring the pressure of a container which can be filled with a medium. During filling or emptying, a corrected internal pressure is determined on the basis of a pressure value detected by means of a pressure sensor, as a function of a switched state of a valve which is provided for filling or emptying the container.
EP 0 991 342 B1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a seat, having a seat cushion and a device which comprises at least one actuating element and has the purpose of generating a tilting movement of the pelvis of a sitting person about a longitudinal central axis and/or a transverse axis of the seat cushion.
DE 690 29 585 T2, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an ergonomic anti-fatigue device for moving the hips and the lower central part of a person who is sitting in a seat arrangement.
DE 10 2005 016 974 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a seat, in particular a vehicle seat, having a seat frame, a seat cushion and shape-changing elements between the seat frame and the seat cushion. A rigid support plate is arranged between the shape-changing elements and the seat cushion. In the event of different changes in the shape-changing elements, the seat plate tips in different directions relative to the seat frame.